


Pasalai

by whiffingbooks



Series: Eleusinian Mysteries (or the things untold) [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Cho Chang/Harry Potter, POV Cho Chang, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 18:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19382257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiffingbooks/pseuds/whiffingbooks
Summary: Cho Chang and Luna Lovegood- a missing conversation.





	Pasalai

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sky_Girls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Girls/gifts).



> Hey, guys! 
> 
> Cho Chang has always interested me. Her grief has always been treated maliciously in canon. How did she overcome it? My answer is inner strength and a conversation with the wisest person ever.  
> Have fun, enjoy the work and don't forget to leave kudos!

Cho quickly made her way towards the library all the while avoiding the scores of students bursting out of the classrooms.

She spotted a mop of messy black hair a few yards away from her, making her freeze as if she was a deer in headlights. Her eyes prickled almost instantaneously; thinking about their last encounter, she scowled and shoving her neighbours, she slid into the narrow corridor.

No one seemed to have noticed her escape, least of all him and that annoyed her. Marietta was waiting for her but the thought of seeing her disfigured face made her nauseous. She glanced at her surroundings and absent-mindedly noticed it was the abandoned one near the greenhouse.

_We used to come here_ , she thought bitterly.  _Whenever we wanted._

And the dam broke yet again.

Sobbing, she slid down on the dirty floor and started shaking. She had thought Harry understood; she hoped he had. She still remembered his face on the day of their break up- if they were even together in the first place- and how disappointed with her he had looked. She was angry with Marietta for getting them all in trouble but she had forgiven her. After all, Cedric had taught her kindness and forgiveness. She had presumed Harry would understand her reasoning for trying to defend her friend but he had seemed livid.

Sometimes she forgot how different he and Cedric were.

The guilt of getting involved with him had lessened over time but the more she spoke with him, the more she was struck by their differences. Harry was closed off and a mystery, possessing none of the easy smiles and lightheartedness Cedric had had. She had hoped foolishly that he would open up about what happened in the maze and help her get over Cedric’s death but he had looked incredibly uncomfortable and dismissive when the topic arose.

Plus, his dalliances with Hermione Granger proved to be a massive block in the progress of their relationship.

She knew that she was being unfair to him and that Granger had been his best friend since forever, but she felt jealous. Not of what they had but the fact Granger still had her best friend when hers was rolling under his grave.

It might say something about the type of person she was when she was choosing her ex-boyfriend over her current one. But she was so goddamn tired- tired of being treated like glass at the same time insensitively.

“Oh! I didn’t think anyone was here. Has any Fluttering Betularia attacked you? I know a spell that makes them leave,” a serene voice wafted through the empty corridor.

Cho snapped her eyes towards the ditzy blonde looking at her with a comical expression. “Loony Lovegood,” she said harshly but didn’t follow up with any taunts. Lovegood was the least important person right now and frankly, not worth much of her time. She sympathized with her usually but this year was proving to be more difficult to be kinder to anyone else.

“Yes I am,” she dreamily confirmed before plopping down next to her.

“Leave me alone,” Cho murmured while she rubbed her eyes with her handkerchief and stood up unsteadily. She was very much aware of a piercing gaze on her which made her snappish.  _“What?”_

Lovegood stared at her mutely before picking herself up gracefully. She rubbed her radish earrings once before smiling childishly. Cho kept on staring blankly, hoping the girl would leave.

“They don’t leave us, you know. Even after their bodies are gone, their souls linger to guard their loved ones,” Lovegood announced as if she was merely commenting about the weather.

Feeling Cho’s bewildered gaze on her, she blinked serenely. “Harry doesn’t know it yet. He is not like you. He didn’t know Cedric that well, I suppose. Then why are you asking him to grieve for a man who was never his?”

With that, Lovegood hopped along the empty corridor until she disappeared from Cho’s view.

She stayed frozen at her spot for a long time as Luna’s words washed over. After a while, she straightened her robes and walked briskly towards the library. She felt a rush of something run through her as she pocketed her handkerchief and made her way towards Marietta, intent on telling her about the nightmares she had been having for a while.


End file.
